Nuxel in Wonderland
by FTOxOfficialxFanxStories
Summary: Following the Organization plus Alice in Wonderland equals... crap.  Warning: Swears, crapiness, OC's, definite OOC
1. Waking Up To Wonderland

**Inspired by... idek. **

* * *

><p>Nuxel yawned, tired. It had been a long day, and half of it was so fuzzy. She would thoroughly check her meals before eating them. She thought it was over, though. She thought that a nice night of peaceful sleep would clear her head. She thought the next day would be better. She thought wrong.<p>

"Will you pay attention? It's important." Nuxel was tapped on the head with a book. "Lixel?" Nuxel rubbed her eyes, surprised at what she was seeing. Lixel was in a dress fit for a woman in the late 1800's. "Lixel? What on Earth are you talking about, Alice?" Lixel asked, setting the book down. Nuxel shook her head, "Alice? My name is not Alice! It is very much not Alice and very more so… Why am I speaking in this manner? Er, way?" Nuxel asked, shaking her head. "Alice you _must_ pay attention. It's barely even tea time, yet. Alice, where are you going?" Lixel saw Nuxel storming off. "I am not Alice, I am Nuxel!" Nuxel said to herself, sitting on a tree root. "Meow!" Nuxel looked down to see a black kitten with blue eyes. Nuxel lifted it up, "So you're a girl… Xion?" Nuxel asked, but the kitten only tilted her head. "Alice, you can play with Dinah later. You have to pay attention to this lesson." Lixel was walking towards Nuxel, holding up her dress so she didn't step on it.

"My name is _not_ Alice!" Nuxel's accent was English. She covered her mouth, shocked. Nuxel started running away, with Dinah following her. She saw a rabbit with fur color that was between white and yellow. "Oh you must be joking." Nuxel sighed, relating to Wonderland, a world she'd visited for missions. She was Alice. And the rabbit she saw must have been the White Rabbit. "Um, Mr. Rabbit! Er… Whoever you are!" Nuxel remembered the White Rabbit having snow white fur and a waist coat. This one wasn't wearing a waist coat, it was wearing a black coat. "Like… the Organization? Who is that, then?" Nuxel wondered, chasing after the rabbit.

"Excuse me! Roxas? Is that you? Excuse me!" Nuxel called, continuing to run. The rabbit stopped for a minute, pulling out a watch, "I'm late! This bloody watch…" He cursed, continuing to hop away frantically. "Luxord? Hey! Hey it's me! It's Nuxel! Where are you going? What's going on!" Nuxel shouted, nearly tripping over the ridiculous blue dress she was in. She made a dive onto the ground. "Wait!" She screamed, sliding under the tree and nearly falling off the edge of a rabbit hole. "Oh my… That was a close one, wasn't it Xi-OOOOH!" Nuxel slipped off the edge and began falling. "Goodbye Xion! Tell Lixel I won't be in time for tea! I mean… Ugh… Goodbye!" Nuxel waved, scorning the on and off accent.

"Curiouser and curiouser…" Nuxel no longer noticed the strange accent. "Why, I might just wind up in another world… Though I already am. Or am I not? Oh well I suppose- ooh!" Nuxel plopped onto the floor, and saw Luxord again. She ran and grabbed his ears, pulling him up off the ground. "I'm late! Let go you bloody git!" Luxord struggled wildly. "Luxord why are you a rabbit?" Nuxel asked, flicking the Nobody… er… rabbit's ear. "I'm the White Rabbit, let me down!" Luxord slipped away from Nuxel and looked at his pocket watch, "I'm late! I don't have time to say goodbye, hello! I'm late!" Luxord scolded, hopping away again.

"Wait! Luxord- I mean, White Rabbit, er… Wait! What are you late for?" Nuxel shouted, running after the rabbit. "Oh curiouser and curiouser…" She sighed, meeting a very tiny door.

* * *

><p>.3.<p> 


	2. British Knob

**I don't own anything but the idea to actually write this.**

**Recap: Nuxel goes to sleep after a long, confusing day, and wakes up in a weird blue dress where everything is like the world Wonderland, and she is referred to as Alice. She follows the White Rabbit, who she finds out that it is Luxord. **

* * *

><p>"White Rabbit! Please, open this door!" Nuxel pleaded, pulling on the knob. "Watch the nose, luv!" It said in an accent much stronger than Nuxel's. "Oh… I beg your pardon, sir, I only meant to follow the White Rabbit." Nuxel apologized, and then examined the white door-knob more carefully. "Edge!" She kicked the doorknob. "Hey! Who have you any right to shove your bloody shoe into my face, luv?" The doorknob asked, blinking. Nuxel frowned; no one seemed to realize who she was or who they were. So she'd just have to role with it for now. "Well then, , sir. Can you <em>please <em>open up so I may catch up with the White Rabbit?" Nuxel crossed her arms and looked down at the metal object. "Sorry, luv. I'd love to let you pass, but, as you can see, you're too big." The doorknob chuckled, looking back up at Nuxel. "Oh I am… Oh well how to get through, then?" Nuxel sighed.

"The bottle, on the table, luv." The doorknob said. "What? There is no table." Nuxel looked around the empty room. "I can see up your dress, luv." The doorknob whispered. Nuxel glared at the knob, kicking it furiously. "Luv! Hey! I didn't mean it in that way, turn around!" The doorknob grumbled angrily. Nuxel turned around, and there was a table with a bottle on it. She walked over to it, picking up the bottle. "Drink me?" Nuxel read the words printed on the bottled. She looked at the doorknob, which did nothing. Then back to the bottle. She opened it, and sniffed it, "I think it's… rum?-" "GIVE IT TO ME!" The doorknob instantly shouted. "Still the same alcoholic Edge." Nuxel muttered, drinking illegally. "Oh, it tastes like… Hydrangea salad! … Berries! … No, noodles! … Broccoli!" With everything she said, she became shorter and shorter, until she could no longer hold the bottle. "Oh my, what have I done?" Nuxel gasped. The doorknob laughed, "Nothing, luv!" Nuxel looked at herself and ran to the door, "Oh look! I can fit! I can definitely fit!" She cheered. "Oh. Oh no, luv. I'm locked." The doorknob laughed. "This is terrible." Nuxel groaned, shaking her head. "Relax, luv. You have the key, so just pop it in the hole and be on your way." The knob smiled. "Key? I have no key in my possession!" Nuxel snapped, searching her pockets.

"Did you forget it? It's up on the table! I must have forgotten after all the shoes I've been eating." The doorknob scoffed. "Oh, then how am I to get the key?" Nuxel asked, ignoring the end comment. "Take your pick." The doorknob glanced at the floor, where a plate of food had randomly appeared. "Eat me? Eat? I will never eat another thing again unless they are individually wrapped or have been made by me!" Nuxel refused, remembering the hydrangea salad she ate. "Then you can stay put and chat, _sweetheart._" The doorknob smirked. "You pedophilic pervert!" Nuxel screamed, in her normal accent, and kicked the door weakly. At this point she didn't care what happened if she ate the food, as long as she could get away from the pervert not letting her by. Nuxel ate one of the cookies, and squeaked as she grew and her head bumped on the ceiling.

There had been a pointy light on the ceiling, and it hurt so much she started crying. "Uhm… luv!" The doorknob panicked. "My dear you're crying too much! Drink the rest of the bottle!" The doorknob shouted, water drowning out most of the sound. Nuxel stopped crying, taking a sip of the bottle floating amidst the tears. "While you're at it, luv, could you convince the queen to take a few years off my sentence as this bloody doorknob? I'd appreciate it!" The doorknob said as Nuxel, who was clinging now to the bottle for dear life, floated away. She was now much smaller than the bottle, and afraid of drowning because of her size. "Get moving you pelican. I can see land." Nuxel heard someone say. She peered up, and noticed a skinny dark brown bird with an enormous nose being pushed by a much smaller bird. "Curiouser, and, curiouser!" Nuxel's accent was back.


	3. Nothing Could Be Dryer

**Nuxel meets a little doorknob and has trouble getting past it.**

* * *

><p>Nuxel climbed into the bottle, which had been filled halfway with water. "Hey! White Rabbit!" Nuxel shouted, waving to said animal that was struggling to swim. "Hey! Where exactly are you going! Mr. Rabbit, please!" Nuxel's words were not heard by the swearing rabbit. The waves were huge, and many different fish and animals were swimming around to get to the shore. "Could one of you help me? Please?" Nuxel asked, water filling the bottle completely, and beginning to sink. But before she could start drowning she washed onto the beach. A group of different animals were running in a circle, getting caught by the waves every once in a while. "Hey! You there! Get on with the race!" Nuxel looked up to see the skinny brown bird again. She thought for a moment, and then snorted in laughter, "Sanaex, you're a dodo bird? Hahaha! That's so funny! Your nose is huge!" But said bird only ignored her, moving his feet and singing along with the other animals, "Forward backward inward outward bottom to the top!" The dodo stopped for a moment, "I said get running! Do you want the queen to know you're a soggy, wet, girl?" The bird scoffed, but then returned to singing instructing the animals how to finish the race.

"Round and round and round we go until forever more, once we were behind but now we find we are- Forward backward inward outward-… Get in the race already! … Nothing could be dryer than a jolly caucus race!" Nuxel didn't understand it, but she started running in a circle with the other animals. "How can you possibly get dry this way?" She grumbled, a wave splashing over them all. Then she saw the White Rabbit wash onto the shore as well. "This watch is too slow!" The rabbit cursed, shaking off some of the water on his clothes and hopping away. "Wait, Mr. White Rabbit! I need to speak with you! Just a moment! " Nuxel left the race, forgetting the fact that she was soaked. The woods she ran into looked thick, and she worried that she had already lost the White Rabbit. "I think he went this way…?" She looked around, confused. She began snooping around in bushes, to see if there by any chance had been another rabbit hole.

But, she looked into a bush and gasped, jumping back. Four eyes from out of the dark were looking at her. One set of green, one set of blue. "H-hello? I'm sorry for bothering you!" Nuxel prayed they wouldn't be hostile. There was no response from whoever, or, whatever, was in the bushes. Nuxel leaned forward and poked her finger into the darkness. "Hey!" Nuxel jumped back, spooked by the sudden response. The two eyes, as Nuxel was seeing, were attached to heads and bodies. "Roxas? Axel? What… what the heck is going on here!" The two said people were wearing organization coats on. They looked as normal as usual. "No, no, I'm TweedleDee." The one who looked like Roxas said, shaking his head. "No, _I'm_ TweedleDee. You're TweedleDum." The other corrected. "He's TweedleDee." The first one nodded. "No, you are." The second sighed. Nuxel was baffled. They were making no sense at all. "I have to be going now." Nuxel sighed, walking past the Tweedles.

"You're doing it wrong!" TweedleDee shouted. TweedleDum nodded, "First thing to do, is say, 'How do you do?' and shake hands!" He grabbed Nuxel's hand, and grabbed one of TweedleDee's. And TweedleDee held the other available hand Nuxel had. "Say, 'How do you do?' and shake hands! Shake hands! Shake hands! 'How do you do?' and shake hands; state your name and business!" The two Tweedles sang, spinning and jumping around, making Nuxel dizzy. They let go and stood on either side of Nuxel, "Those are called manners." Nuxel knew manners, and she thought that manners was being polite, not throwing around an innocent girl. "My name is Alice- I mean, it's Nuxel. I have to go now, but it was very nice meeting you." Nuxel said, walking away again. "Wait, we could play hide n seek! Or how about Ice cream, ice cream, who ate my ice cream? Ahem, TweedleDee." TweedleDum coughed, glaring at TweedleDee for a minute. "No, no thank you." Nuxel shook her head. "Where are you going?" They asked, stopping in front of Nuxel again. "I'm following the White Rabbit." Nuxel explained, slightly annoyed with the Tweedles' interruptions. "Why would you do that?" TweedleDee asked. "Because I am curious to know where he is going." Nuxel nodded politely, walking away, _again_. "Oh, she's curious." TweedleDum whispered. "The Shadows were curious little things, too." TweedleDee sighed, shaking his head. "The Shadows? The little black ant things?" Nuxel asked, turning around. TweedleDum nodded, "Yup." Though Nuxel only shrugged, "Heartless stories aren't important right now." She said, leaving the Tweedles disappointed.

Nuxel made her way through the forest until she found a house. She wondered who would live right in the middle of the woods. "Curiouser and curiouser…" She whispered, walking towards it.


	4. MARRYANNE

**Recap: Nuxel runs in a ridiculous caucus race and meets the extremely confusing Tweedles.**

* * *

><p>"Maryanne! MARRYANNE!" The rabbit was screaming out the top window. "Oh, it's the rabbit!" Nuxel ran through the gate. The White Rabbit was running out of the house, fuming about how late he was. "Wait Mr. White Rabbit-" "MARRYANNE!" The rabbit hopped back over to Nuxel, "What are you doing, Maryanne? Don't just do something, stand here! No, um, go get my gloves! And hurry back! Go on! And pick up a bottle of rum while you're at it." He snapped. He was wearing a ridiculous little red and black suit with a heart on it. "My name isn't Maryanne-" "I'm late! My gloves!" The rabbit blew a trumpet in Nuxel's face. "Alright alright!" Nuxel grumbled, running into the house and beginning to search for the gloves. "All this nonsense is making me hungry…" She sighed. She found another 'eat me' cookie, and took a bite. "Now, to find those gloves." Nuxel, though, suddenly felt herself growing too big. "I'm late, Maryanne- AHHH! BLODDY HELL!" The rabbit had gone back into the house to tell Nuxel to pick up the pace, but the girl's size was clearly frightening.<p>

"There's a bloody monster in my house!" He yelled, running down the road and back up again, panicking. "Dodo! There is a monster in my house, I'm late, and my rum is probably all broken and spilled and undrinkable…!" Nuxel heard the rabbit say. "Dodo?" Nuxel popped open the shutters so she could see what was going on. The dodo gasped, looking at Nuxel, "Well… this is a problem. What we need, is for someone to get in there and pull her out of the house." The White Rabbit nodded, "Okay, go get it out!" But the dodo shook his head, "Uhm, no. We need… we need… HEY! There's a lizard with a ladder! HEY, PHOENIX!" The dodo shouted to a skinny lizard walking on the road. "What?" He looked over.

"You, my friend, are going to get in that house, and pull out the monster." The dodo explained, taking the ladder and setting it against the house. Phoenix nodded and began climbing, "Sounds easy enough- AH!" He saw Nuxel and tried to run away. "No, no, you get up there, and you fix it!" The dodo dragged Phoenix up the ladder, and shoved him into the chimney, "Just get down there and pull the monster out. You'll be famous!" And with that, the lizard was shoved down the chimney. There was soot all in the house now, and Nuxel sneezed a huge sneeze.

"…!" Phoenix shot out of the chimney and up, until no one could see him anymore. "Op… there goes Phoenix." The dodo shrugged, climbing back down the ladder. "Aw… poor Phoenix." Nuxel frowned. "Alright," The dodo lit a match, "Time to burn out the monster! You said there was rum in there? Perfect for getting fires going!" The dodo smiled, about to toss the match onto the house. "No, no!" The White Rabbit screamed. "I bet I could shrink if I ate something else…" Nuxel muttered to herself, reaching over to the carrot garden. "No you can't have those! That's for a carrot cake! Get your bloody hands off of it! She'll have my head if she finds out I didn't send enough carrots for her cake!" The White Rabbit growled, gripping onto the carrot Nuxel pulled out of the ground. "Who's this she?" Nuxel asked, shaking the rabbit off the carrot.

"The que- I'M LATE!" The White Rabbit gasped, looking at his pocket watch and rushing off. Nuxel ate the carrot, and shrank to a very tiny size again. "Wait!" She called, running after the rabbit. But she soon realized she was too small to catch up with him. "What strange looking butterflies…" Nuxel muttered as she walked through some grass. "Those would be, bread and butterlifes." Someone corrected her. Nuxel whipped around, but she couldn't see anyone. "Curiouser… and curiouser." She sighed.


	5. You Can Learn A Lot

**Recap: Nuxel finds the White Rabbit's house, and in the proccess, grows huge, shrinks small, and shoots Phoenix the Lzard out of a chimney.**

* * *

><p>"Hello? Is anyone there…? Oh what am I saying? Flowers don't talk." Nuxel sighed. "Well of course we do!" A black and red rose smiled. Nuxel thought for a minute; she recognized that voice. It sounded like Narxa. A yellow iris flower scoffed, "If there's anyone worthy enough to talk to, that is." Nuxel knew that voice too, it was Larxene. "Or about!" A daisy giggled. She sounded like Kaxri. A group of pansies smiled, "We sing, too." But Nuxel didn't recognize them at all. Suddenly the groups of flowers began arguing on which song to sing. "Ahem, ladies! We will sing '<em>The Golden Afternoon<em>'. That one, is about us all! Now, sound your 'a' Lilly!" The black-red rose said, waving the rose bud around to cue the other flowers. The flowers started preparing to sing, and before Nuxel could protest and tell them she had to leave, they were singing.

"_Little bread-and-butterflies kiss the tulips__  
><em>_And the sun is like a toy balloon__  
><em>_There are get up in the morning glories!__  
><em>_In the golden afternoon_

_There are dizzy daffodils on the hillside__  
><em>_Strings of violets are all in tune__  
><em>_Tiger lilies love the dandy lions__  
><em>_In the golden afternoon __  
><em>_The golden afternoon_

_There are dog and caterpillars and the copper centipede__  
><em>_Where the lazy daisies love the very peaceful life__  
><em>_They lead..._

_You can learn a lot of things from the flowers__  
><em>_For especially in the month of June"_

All of the flowers sung together, but paused for a white and yellow rose, which Nuxel just knew had to be the flower version of Uxzu, to sing.

"_There's a wealth of happiness and romance…"_

All of the flowers sang together again,_  
><em>_"All in the golden afternoon_

_All in the golden afternoon__  
><em>_The golden afternoon..."_

The flowers nudged Nuxel, and she really didn't want to sing, but she didn't want to impose…_  
><em>_"You can learn a lot of things from the flowers__  
><em>_For especially in the month of June…__  
><em>_There's a wealth of happiness and romance__  
><em>_All-"_ She stopped singing, for her voice cracked. The flowers picked up where Nuxel failed to finish, though._  
><em>_"The golden afternoon!"_

"So what garden do you come from?" The daisy asked. "Well, I don't come from any garden." Nuxel muttered. "Oh… Do you suppose she's a wild flower?" The daisy whispered to the iris, who only scoffed. "I'm not a wild flower." Nuxel said. "Well then what kind are you?" The red-black rose asked. "Er… I'm… Alice, scratch that, I'm Nuxel!" Nuxel scratched her head, confused. "Ever seen an Alice-Nuxel with petals like that?" The daisy asked. The yellow iris snorted, "Come to think of it, have you ever even _seen_ an Alice-Nuxel before?" The daisy nodded, "And look at those petals, they're so strange." The iris sniffed Nuxel, appalled, "She doesn't even smell like anything!" Nuxel found herself being heavily criticized, being called a weed. "Hmph! If I were the correct size I could rip you all to pieces!" Nuxel stormed off.

Until, that is, she heard more singing. But it was quieter and less peppy. "Aaaa…. E, I, O,… Uuuuu," A female voice sang with no emotion in her voice at all. "T-W-E-E-D-L-E D-U-M, Iiiii, H-A-T-Eeee, Uuuuu!" Nuxel thought the singing was quite strange. She knew she'd heard the voice somewhere before… She KNEW it… She just couldn't place it! "Curiouser and curiouser."

* * *

><p>Anyone who reads FTO should know EXACTLY who is singing in the last few sentences! YOU HAVE TO KNOW! XD If you don't, go back and read the newest 50 chapters! XD<p> 


	6. Well The Mushroom, Of Course

**Recap****: Nuxel finds a garden of singing flowers, but is ****cruelly forced to leave because she isn't a flower.**

* * *

><p>Nuxel gasped. It was a large caterpillar that was sky blue and peach orange. "Draxna…?" Nuxel wondered if it was someone she knew, or, just like most of the flowers, was random. Draxna didn't smoke. She didn't sing. She never said she liked blue or orange… So this must not have been her. "That was a lovely song." Nuxel said politely, sitting on a mushroom. The caterpillar looked at Nuxel, "Who, are, you?" She asked. Now that she wasn't singing, Nuxel realized that it <em>was<em> Draxna. "Well, I… I'm not sure anymore. I've been told a lot of things today you see-" "I do _not _see! Explain." The caterpillar interrupted, puffing out another smoke formed letter. "I don't know what to explain. I'm not much myself, you know-" "I do _not_ know!" The caterpillar seemed to be annoyed. "I can't make it any easier for you to understand, because I barely understand myself!" Nuxel huffed. "You. Who are you?" The caterpillar growled. "Don't you think you should tell me who you are first?" Nuxel coughed, swatting away the smoke.

"Why?" The caterpillar asked. "Because everything is so strange here!" Nuxel sighed. "It is not." The caterpillar countered, still with the bland expression and smoking. "It is to me!" Nuxel protested, which made the insect version of Draxna angry. "WHO, ARE, YOU?" She puffed out, smoke formed letters swelling around Nuxel. Nuxel coughed, angry, and sneezed. She had no intention of sticking around for lung cancer unawareness day, hosted by a cranky caterpillar. So Nuxel stomped away. "Wait! Girl! Come back!" The caterpillar called desperately. Nuxel grumbled to herself, wondering what she could want now. "Well what is it?" Nuxel asked as she made her way back to the mushrooms. "Keep, your, temper." The caterpillar breathed, relaxing herself. "Is that all!" Nuxel gasped. "No… What exactly is your problem?" The caterpillar asked, sitting up. "I should like to be my normal size, since three inches is such a wretched height-" "I, am EXACTLY three inches high, and it is a very good height, INDEED!" Her entire body turned a vicious red-orange-pink color. And smoke started to engulf the caterpillar quickly, her body just getting redder and redder with anger. "Well I'm not used to it, and you don't have to shout!" Nuxel screamed, the smoke clearing leaving nothing.

The caterpillar was no longer there! "By the way I have somethin' else to say." The caterpillar's voice sounded. Nuxel looked around, and saw that the caterpillar was no longer an orange and blue… caterpillar, but an orange and pink butterfly. "One side, will make you bigger," She started. "Side of what?" Nuxel asked. "And the other side, will make you shorter." The butterfly said, flying away. "The other side of what!" Nuxel shouted after her. "WELL THE MUSHROOM OF COURSE!" The butterfly screamed in Nuxel's face, her body turning from violet to a red magenta color. But she then flew away, leaving her smoking tools and plant stalks. "Curiouser and curiouser…"

* * *

><p>BET U DIDNT KNOW IT WAS ME! DID YA? DID YA? XD<p> 


	7. And The Mome Raths, The Mome Raths

**Recap: Nuxel meets the insect version of Draxna, or, a somewhat version. A smoking, brightly colored, technological caterpillar/butterfly!**

* * *

><p>After Nuxel experimented with mushroom eating, she found a correct height and began wandering the forest again. She was looking at pathway signs, when she heard humming. She followed it, and when it stopped she looked around for someone, "Where do you suppose that voice came from?" She asked herself. "Looking for something?" Nuxel jumped, turning around. There was the outline of a smile by a tree branch in a tree. "Oh... I uh… I-I was just wondering…" Nuxel stammered, trying to think, if, she knew this person or if they were a stranger. "Right, right… Excuse me, one moment… Ahem." Two blue eyes and the full shape of a cat appeared. Nuxel slapped her hand over her mouth. It… was Zexion!<p>

"You… you're a talking cat." Nuxel pointed out, her hand dropping back to her side. "A _Cheshire_ cat," He corrected, his ears flicking. He started to hum again, his tail going in front of his face, and making him start to disappear. "Oh wait, please stay!" Nuxel said, wanting some answers. She had to admit, Zexion was kind of cute as a cat. "Oh, you want more? Ahem," Zexion cleared his throat. "Oh no no, thank you… I was… hoping if you could give me some directions on which way to go." Nuxel didn't even bother to see if Zexion was as insane as everyone else. She already knew he was. He was a cat for crying out loud. A humming, smiling, purple cat. "That depends on where you want to go." Zexion said, smiling. "It doesn't matter, so-" "If it doesn't matter," Zexion chuckled, "Then it doesn't matter which way you go!" He jumped out of the tree and disappeared.

Nuxel heard the humming again, and saw paw prints going towards a tree. And before she knew it, Zexion was back in the branches of a tree again, leaning on the trunk and still, smiling. "Ohhhhh, and, by the wayyyyy…. He went, that way." Zexion pointed in a direction. Nuxel tilted her head, "Who did?" Zexion blinked, "The not so white rabbit of a White Rabbit that is." Nuxel was finding it very hard to believe that out of anything Zexion could be, was a cat. He wasn't remotely like himself… At least Edge and Luxord still had their alcohol addictions. And, Axel and Roxas were both still friends. And Larxene was still a bitch. But Zexion wasn't _anything_ like himself! Though, aside from the strange behavior, Nuxel wanted to know where she was going.

"He did?" Nuxel asked. "He did what?" Zexion licked his paw. "Went _that_ way?" Nuxel pointed to the direction Zexion had previously suggested. "Who did?" Zexion rolled onto his back, looking down. "The White Rabbit!" Nuxel crossed her arms. "What rabbit?" Zexion tilted his head, smiled wider, and his eyes were bright with a crazy form of stupidity. "You _just_ said…" Nuxel sighed, hating Zexion's attitude. "Can you stand on your head?" Zexion chuckled… standing on his head. Nuxel only scoffed, crossing her arms. "Oh, well, since your do seem _desperate_... If I was looking for the White Rabbit, I would ask the Mad Hatter." Nuxel twiddled her thumbs, "Well, I don't think I'd want to." "Then try the March Hare. He's mad too." Zexion laughed. "I'm sick and tired of meeting mad people!" Nuxel huffed. Zexion laughed again, shaking his head, "Oh… Good luck with that. We're all mad here. Ahahaha! In fact, you may have noticed," Zexion whispered, his body slowly disappearing, "I'm not all that much 'here' myself!" He laughed, disappearing completely into a humming fit.

Nuxel shook her head, "If everyone here is crazy… I don't even want to know what will happen if they get angry." She walked down the path to the Mad Hatter, and, heard a lot of commotion. Glass breaking, crazy yelling, and laughing. "Curiouser and curiouser…" Nuxel muttered.

* * *

><p>I seriously loved writing this. LOL.<p>

Zexion plus Cheshire Cat plus sexy fur design equals... EPICNESS PLZ! XD

"And the mome raths!" lol ;)


	8. First TeaParty Ever

**Recap: Nuxel meets Zexion as a smiling, purple, cheshier cat... Who's quite on the insane side, like most of who she's met. Now, from direction of the Cheshire-Zexion Cat, Nuxel is heading to the Mad Hatter to find the 'not so white rabbit of a White Rabbit of course'. XD**

* * *

><p>Nuxel walked to the gate and laughed a little bit. Demyx had long, blonde, tall hare ears. And Xigbar had a hat bigger than his entire head. Nuxel thought Kinnixk would be around, but she didn't see any others. She figured that Kinnixk must have been one of the flowers and she just never noticed. "A very merry unbirthday, to me!" "To who?" "To me!" "Oh you!" "Yes! A very merry unbirthday, to you!" "To me?" "Yes you!" "Oh me." "Now let's congratulate us with another cup of tea," Demyx and Xigbar were singing happy <em>un<em>birthday to each other? Demyx opened one of the many teapots, "A very merry unbirthday," He pulled out a blue mouse… Kinnixk! "Toooooooooooo, yoooooooooou!" Nuxel thought it was priceless. But Demyx dropped Kinnixk back into the tea pot, and ran over with Xigbar to where Nuxel sat down, "NO ROOM!" He scolded. "Demyx? Xigbar? There's plenty of room, isn't there?" Nuxel asked, looking at the many chairs. Demyx shook his head, "I'm the March Hare. That's the Mad Hatter. And it's rude to sit down at a party when you aren't invited." The March Hare said, wagging his finger at Nuxel.

"It's very very rude indeed!" The Mad Hatter agreed. Then the Dormouse popped her head up, "Very very very rude indeed." She said sleepily, sinking back into the teapot. "Well I'm very very sorry. I did enjoy your singing and I wondered if you could-" "You enjoyed _our_ singing?" The March Hare asked, grinning. "We _never_ get compliments." The Mad Hatter said. "Tea! You have to have a cup of tea!" The March Hare shoved a cup of tea in front of Nuxel. "I'm sorry I interrupted your birthday party." Nuxel apologized. "It's not a birthday party!" The March Hare snatched away the tea. "This, is an _un_birthday party!" The Mad Hatter corrected. "Well what's an unbirthday?" Nuxel asked. The March Hare laughed, "She doesn't know what an unbirthday party is!" The Mad Hatter laughed too. "You get one birthday every year-" "Imagine only one birthday every year!" The March Hare interrupted. "But there are 364 UNBIRTHDAYS every year!" The Mad Hatter continued. "Exactly why we're here to celebrate!" The March Hare cheered.

Nuxel smiled, "Today is my unbirthday too!" The March Hare and the Mad Hatter started singing again. "A very merry unbirthday!" "To me?" "To you!" "A very merry unbirthday!" "For me!" "For you!" "Now blow the candle out and make your wish come true!" The Mad Hatter handed Nuxel a small birthday cake with a single candle on it. "Alright," Nuxel blew out the candle, and it looked like it was about to explode. And it did, letting a firework shoot out of it. "A very merry unbirthday, toooo, yooou!" As they finished singing the firework exploded into a rainbow of colors. Nuxel looked closer and saw the Dormouse holding an umbrella, floating down safely, "Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder, what you're at. Up above the world you fly, like a teatrain, in the sky." She dropped into a teapot, which was then closed. Nuxel clapped, "That was wonderful!" The Mad hatter dipped a plate into some tea, and ate it, "So you needed some information?" He asked.

Nuxel nodded, "Yes I was-" "CLEAN CUP, CLEAN CUP! MOVE DOWWWWN!" The Mad Hatter cut her off, dragging Nuxel to a new seat. "I haven't used my cup yet." Nuxel complained. "Right right right, so start from the beginning. What's your issue?" The Mad Hatter asked, pouring another cup of tea. "Well it started when I was sleeping and I woke up sitting on the grass with Lixel, and Xion-" "Who's Xion?" The March Hare asked, dumping sugar into Nuxel's cup of tea. "Oh, well I guess she's a cat-" "CAT? CAT! AAAAHHHHHHH!" Kinnixk screamed, running around and out of her tea pot. "JAM! JAM! GET THE JAM!" The March Hare and Mad Hatter screamed, chasing Kinnixk around. Nuxel grabbed a pot of jam and rushed over to them, baffled. "PUT IT ON HER NOSE, THE NOSE!" They shouted, and Nuxel did so. Kinnixk yawned, and slid back into the teapot like before. "That's what I hate! What's your problem missy?" The Mad Hatter asked, crossing his arms. "My name is Nuxel! I-" "CLEAN CUP, CLEAN CUP! MOVE DOWWWN!" The Hatter and Hare interrupted yet again. "This is ridiculous! I'm leaving!" Nuxel growled, storming off angrily. "That was the stupidest tea party I've ever been to in my whole life… It's the only one, actually." Nuxel grumbled, walking down a random path through the woods.

"I've had enough nonsense!" Nuxel sighed, picking a turn. "I'm going straight home! And I am _never_ taking a mission to Wonderland again! I am _never_ going to eat salad again! And I am _NEVER_ having an unbirthday party!" She shouted, still stomping down a path. "Who cares where that rabbit is going, anyway? It's probably to drink himself silly. I mean it is Luxord. How is he even a White Rabbit when his fur isn't white?" Nuxel muttered, going down the _'Tulgey Wood'_. She didn't know exactly where she was going, and everything and everyone seemed unfriendly. Nuxel just wanted to curl up in her bed and go to sleep. To read a book. Or talk to Zexion when he _wasn't_ an insane cat. "I just want to go home." Nuxel sniffled, sitting down on a rock and beginning to cry.

* * *

><p>awwww poor nuxel. .3. lool, i loved making kinnixk the mouse! XD<p> 


	9. Isn't Paint Toxic to Plants?

**Recap: Nuxel experiences an extremely strange unbirthday/tea party. Now she just wants to go home!**

* * *

><p>"And the mome raths, outgrabe." Nuxel heard singing again. She looked up, and there was the purple smiling cat sitting on a tree branch. "Oh, Zexion, it's you." Nuxel sniffled, standing up. "Whommm did you expect? The, White Rabbit?" Zexion asked. Nuxel shook her head, "No no no, I'm done looking for that rabbit. I wanna go home! But I don't' know where to go… I can't find my way home." Nuxel blew her nose in a cloth she randomly pulled from her pocket. "Naturally, because, that is… You have no way. Always here is the <em>queen's<em> way and no one else's." Zexion sighed. "I've heard about the queen, but, I haven't met any queen at all." Nuxel sniffled. Zexion smiled wider, "You haven't? You have to meet the queen! She'll be mad about you, simply mad!" Zexion laughed, rolling over and beginning to disappear. "Please, wait! Uh, how can I find her?" Nuxel stammered. "Oh, some go, that way. Some go this way. Some go that way that way that way that way, OR THAT WAY!" Zexion flicked his tail in many directions. "But I prefer the shortcut." He jumped and disappeared, and the tree bark peeled away to show a bright and sunny garden maze.

"Oh!" Nuxel gasped in joy, running through and searching through the garden maze. "I wonder who the queen is? Let's see… I've seen Lixel, Xion, Narxa, Larxene, Kaxri…. Uxzu, Draxna, and Kinnixk… That's all of the girls from the Organization, right?" Nuxel thought to herself, scorning her poor memory and accent. "Painting the tulips red, we're painting the tulips red!" Nuxel heard singing. She followed the sound to a clearing where there were beds of tulips in pink, being painted red, by cards. Giant, walking cards. Just like the one's she'd seen on her mission in Wonderland. "We dare not stop or waste a drop so let the paint be spread! We're painting the tulips, reeeeed! We're painting the tulips red!" Nuxel heard. "We're painting the tulips red, and many a tear we shed!" "Because we know," "They'll cease to grow…" "In fact they'll soon be dead! And yet we go ahead, painting the tulips red!"

Nuxel walked over, "Oh pardon me, but Mr. Three, why must you paint them red?" The cards stopped painting and looked at Nuxel. The Three of Clubs held one of the flowers, "Well you see, we planted the pink tulips by mistake. And…" Then the cards started singing again. "The queen she likes them red, if she saw pink instead," "She'd raise a hand," "And each of us," "Would quickly lose his head!" Nuxel felt her neck, "Oh my…" She gasped. "Since this is the thought we dreeeead! … We're, painting the tulips red!" The cards sang, continuing their work. "Oh dear, let me help you then! Painting the tulips red," Nuxel picked up a brush and began painting the flowers along with the cards. "We're painting the tulips red! Don't tell the queen, what you have seen, or say that's what we said! We're painting the tulips red!" The cards handed Nuxel a can of paint.

Nuxel nodded, "Yes, painting the tulips red!" "Not white," "Not green," "Not aquamarine!" "We're painting the tulips red!" They sang, finishing the flowers. Suddenly a trumpet sounded, and the cards scrambled around to hide the paint buckets and brushes, "THE QUEEN!" "THE QUEEEN!" "The queen!" "THE QUEEEEEN!" The cards screamed, all dropping to the floor after disposing of the evidence. Nuxel followed suit, thinking it was the best thing to do.

* * *

><p>bawhahahahaa. THE QUEEN! XD lol, give me a cookie for the switch between white and pink and roses n tulips! XD GIVE ME PROPS!<p> 


	10. That's The Queen?

**Recap: With the help of a certain purple singing cat (Zexion), Nuxel finds her way into the garden maze of the Queen of Hearts. On her way to find said person, she meets some cards who are painting tulips to please the queen.**

**NOTE: everyone is normal size in this chapter. XD**

* * *

><p>Many more cards marched into the clearing. Once the cards were lined up a certain way, a trumpet sounded and in ran the White Rabbit. He panted, whipping out a paper and unrolling it, "Her… her imperial highness! Her grace, her excellency! Her royal majesty, Saxuminj, The Queen of Hearts!" He said, still trying to catch his breath. Everyone cheered as Saxuminj walked in with an extremely fancy black and red dress on. Nuxel mentally slapped herself. THAT was who she was forgetting! Saxuminj!<p>

Nuxel knew from her missions that the queen had a king, so where was- "AHEM!" Marluxia walked over and kicked the White Rabbit slightly. The White Rabbit coughed, rolling his eyes, "And the king." Though Marluxia _seemed_ important everyone ignored him. Nuxel even thought she heard a cricket chirping. Saxuminj's smile dropped into an upset frown, and she glared at a half painted tulip. She stormed over to it, "Hmmm…" She touched the wet paint and then turned around, an evil smile on her face, "Who's been painting my tulips red? WHO'S BEEN PAINTING MY TULIPS RED!" She ripped a bunch of the flowers from the garden, tossing them to the side. "Who dares to paint with vulgar paint, the royal flower bed? For painting my tulips red, someone will lose his head!" She yelled, clearly angry. The cards who had painted the tulips started blaming each other, until Saxuminj snapped, "OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!" And the cards were dragged away.

Everyone cheered, and Saxuminj began smiling again. "They're going to lose their heads, they're going to lose their heads! For painting the tulips red! It serves them right they planted pink, the tulips should be red, OH! They're going to lose their heaaaaads-" "SILENCE!" Saxuminj screamed, shutting everyone up. Nuxel threw the paintbrush still in her possession out of sight, "Oh, please, they were only-" She was cut off by the queen, "And who is this?" She scoffed. Marluxia looked down at Nuxel, "It's not a card, I don't think...-" "Then start thinking and stop _not_ thinking!" Saxuminj growled, digging her nails into Marluxia's arm. Though Marluxia didn't make a sound. "Why, it's a girl." Saxuminj shoved Marluxia away, all her attention on Nuxel. Nuxel stood up, nodding, "Y-yes,... and-" "Look up, speak nicely, AND DON'T TWIDDLE YOUR FINGERS!" Saxuminj ordered. Nuxel thought that this was like the normal Saxuminj, except she was just louder. And angrier. No… just louder.

"Turn out your toes, curtsey, open your mouth a little bit wider. And always answer 'Yes, your majesty!'" Saxuminj said, emphasizing 'yes your majesty'. Nuxel did as told, "YES, YOUR MAJESTY!" She repeated, curtseying. Saxuminj patted Nuxel on the head, "Now, where do you come from? And where are you going?" She asked calmly. "Well I'm trying to find my way home-" "_YOU'RE_ WAY HOME!" The queen scoffed in disbelief. Everyone else who was around were whispering to each other, "What does she mean her way?" "It's only the queen's way!" "Her head will be rolling by night fall." The queen was once again angry, "Always here it is MY WAY!" She shouted. Nuxel nodded, "Yes, I know,-" "Curtsey while you're thinking. It saves time." Saxuminj interrupted. "Yes your majesty, but I was only going to ask-" "I'LL ASK THE QUESTIONS!" Saxuminj interrupted once again.

"Do you play croquet?" Saxuminj asked, strangely happy again. Nuxel was annoyed and thought that Saxuminj had to have been crazy. Then again… everyone here had been crazy. But Nuxel did _not_ play croquet. She wondered if Saxuminj ever played croquet herself! Then Nuxel thought. All you had to do was hit a ball through some hoops. It was easy. "Yes your majesty." Nuxel lied. "Then let the game begin!" Saxuminj shouted, hurrying herself and Nuxel over to where the cards set themselves up as hoops.

* * *

><p>i have nothing to say for this one. O_O<p> 


	11. Croquet Sucks

**Recap: Nuxel learns that Saxuminj is the queen and the king is Marluxia (who is ignored almost completely). They might as well be the ones acting the most normal so far! Nuxel has agreed to a game of croquet.**

* * *

><p>Nuxel noticed that the mallets were actually flamingos. Saxuminj picked up the pink one and bashed it on the ground a few times, then tossing it like it was nothing. She then picked up the green one and straightened it out. The White Rabbit ran over with a small green hedgehog, placing the tiny animal on the ground. Nuxel gasped in horror. This was cruel. Saxuminj swung as hard as she could, spinning around. Marluxia took that short amount of time to nudge the little hedgehog into running through the hoops. Nuxel crossed her arms, irritated that they were cheating. The cards moved to get the ball through them, and the hedgehog turned itself too.<p>

As the hedgehog made it through the last card, everyone cheered, praising Saxuminj for the work she never did. Nuxel shrugged, clapping along with all the others. The next time she swung, the last card could not get the hedgehog to go under. And when the queen realized this she flipped, "OFF WITH HIS HEAD!" She screamed furiously. "Off with his head, off with his head! By order of the king, you heard what she said." Marluxia said with a smile. For someone who was pretty much abused, he seemed to enjoy whatever Saxuminj did just as much as she did. Saxuminj looked at Nuxel and smile, gesturing for Nuxel to swing next, "Your turn." She said sweetly. Nuxel curtsied, "Yes your majesty." She picked up the blue flamingo, and had trouble with it. It was purposely doing so, making others laugh at the site. "She'll cut off both our heads, you fool!" Nuxel hissed to the bird, who only nodded dumbly. She growled, taking the bird's head and ramming it into the hedgehog, sending it flying.

The cards cheated, letting the ball miss. The queen smiled, taking her turn. "La da da, da da dum! La la la hmm- Oh, I say, how are you getting on?" Zexion whispered, appearing on Saxuminj's head. "Not at all." Nuxel hissed. "MMMM, beg your pardon?" Zexion purred. "I said, NOT AT ALL!-" "WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?" Saxuminj demanded angrily, turning around. "A cat your majesty." Nuxel pointed to Zexion, who disappeared as she pointed to him. "A cat? Where?" Saxuminj looked around. Nuxel kept pointing out where Zexion kept appearing, and disappearing. "I warn you, if I lose my temper YOU LOSE YOUR HEAD! UNDERSTAND?" Saxuminj growled. Nuxel nodded. The queen went back to her turn, and The Cheshire Cat was on her head again, "You know… Let's make her really angry." He snickered. "No!" Nuxel gasped. "No!" She repeated louder as Zexion pulled the flamingo's beak under Saxuminj's dress. When she swung, she flipped over, landing on the ground in an embarrassing fashion.

Everyone was stunned. "Oh no!" Nuxel groaned, knowing it wouldn't end well. "That's not good! Not good at all." The White Rabbit said. Marluxia looked pissed off, but he didn't say anything. A circle of cards surrounded the queen, but it didn't last long. "Someone's head will roll for this!" Saxuminj promised angrily, shoving all of the cards away. Marluxia shook his head, "They deserve it…" Saxuminj glared at Nuxel, "YOU! OFF WITH HER-" "Wait, my beautiful little flower, don't you think we could have a trial? Even just a small one?" Marluxia interrupted. "DON'T CALL ME THAT!" Saxuminj scratched Marluxia's arm. "But fine… She'll get a stupid trial… LET THE TRIAL BEGIN!" The queen screamed, causing all of the cards to cheer.

Nuxel thought she was doomed.

* * *

><p>U mad? XD<p> 


	12. Do I Get a Lawyer?

**Recap: Saxuminj sucks at croquet, but her subjects cheat or die to make her win. Nuxel is put to court after she is framed for the Cheshire Cat's horrible act to anger the queen. **

* * *

><p>The White Rabbit blew his trumpet and ran to his stand in the court, "I'm not getting paid enough for this bloody job…" He muttered. "Ahem, your majesty, members of the jury, loyal subjects," The White Rabbit started, and then opened a paper to read the formal opening of the trial. Marluxia coughed; obviously annoyed that he had been left out of the whole situation again. "Yes and the king." The White Rabbit sighed, rolling his eyes. The rabbit began reading again, but was soon silenced by an impatient Saxuminj. "Enough of that boring stuff! Get to the part, where I cut off her head!" Marluxia tapped Saxuminj on the shoulder, "There haven't been any witnesses yet-" "Shut. Up." Saxuminj growled, taking her index finger nail and driving it into Marluxia's shoulder. Nuxel couldn't even imagine what Saxuminj would do to Marluxia if she had lost her temper with him. "Go ahead and call a stupid witness… BUT HURRY IT UP!" Saxuminj sat back in her seat, cleaning off her nail. "Call the first witness." Marluxia sighed, ignoring the hole in his shoulder. "March Hare to the stand." The White Rabbit said, and two cards brought in the March Hare by his ears.<p>

"What do you know about what happened?" Marluxia asked. "NOTHING!" The March Hare said hastily, taking a sip of his tea. "NOTHING WHATEVER?" The queen shouted. "'NOTHING WHATEVER'!" The hare copied. "THAT'S VERY IMPORTANT!" Saxuminj snapped, scaring Marluxia for a split second. "Write that down!" Saxuminj sweetly smiled at the jury. "Unimportant, your majesty means." Nuxel corrected. "SILENCE!" Saxuminj screamed. "Call the next witness already!" She grumbled. "Next witness; The Dormouse." The White Rabbit yawned. Another set of cards carried in a food dish with a cover on it, setting it in front of the queen. "WELL-" "Shh!" The guard's shushed the queen. Saxuminj whispered this time, "What have you to say about this?" She asked. "Twinkle, twinkle, little bat. How I wonder…" The blue rodent slid back into the teapot again. "That's the most important piece of evidence we've had so far… WRITE THAT DOWN!" Saxuminj's mood swing made the whole court jump.

"'Twinkle twinkle'. What next?" Nuxel grumbled, her arms crossed. Then the Mad Hatter was called. "OFF WITH YOUR HAT!" Saxuminj screamed. The Mad Hatter took off his hat, only for there to be a teapot and cups underneath. "Where were you during this tragedy?" The king asked, his shoulder starting to bother him. "I was drinking tea. Today you know is my unbirthday!" The hatter exclaimed, drinking tea. "Isn't it your unbirthday today too?" Marluxia asked Saxuminj, who nodded. Nuxel knew where this was going…

"A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY!" The court started singing. "To me?" Saxuminj asked, looking at the rolled out line of food and tea. "Oh no." Nuxel sighed. "TO YOU!" The court continued to sing. "A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY!" "For me?" "FOR YOU!" "Now blow the candle out and make your wish come true!" The Mad Hatter set a cake and an uncountable amount of candles on it. Saxuminj blew on it, then frowned, looking at Marluxia, "You're still here… My wish didn't work." She sighed. But the cake then exploded into a present, which Saxuminj ripped open like a wild animal. It was a hat to go with her crown, and she placed it on her head with a smile. "A VERY MERRY UNBIRTHDAY, TO YOU!" Nuxel just rolled her eyes. Then noticed that the hat, had actually disappeared and was replaced by Zexion. He was lounging, smiling like he'd always been.

* * *

><p>About to wrap this story up.<p> 


	13. Run

**Recap: Nuxel wrongly assumes a fair court session.**

* * *

><p>"Oh! Your majesty!" Nuxel called. "Yes?" Saxuminj responded, almost like the trial wasn't going on. "Look, it's the Cheshire Cat!" Nuxel said, pointing. "CAT? CAT!" The Dormouse screeched, running into a frenzy again.<p>

The hatter and hare raced to catch her, "CATCH IT! CATCH IT! SOMEONE GET THE JAM!" They ripped down a large decorative cloth, which landed on the queen. They were all fumbling around under it, trying to either catch the mouse or get out. Marluxia was trying to catch the mouse, because who knew what Saxuminj would do to the poor thing if she got to it first? Nuxel grabbed a jar of jam, and handed it to the March Hare. "The jam, LET ME HAVE IT!"Saxuminj screamed as she was finally out from under the cloth. The hare threw some jam, and it hit Saxuminj right in the face. Then when the mouse scampered across Saxuminj's head for a split second, Marluxia had been trying to catch it… He ended up hitting Saxuminj on the head. Marluxia tossed the wooden gavel to the March Hare. Who passed it to the Mad Hatter. Who gave it to Nuxel. "_**SOMEBODY'S HEAD IS GOING TO ROLL FOR THIS!**_" Saxuminj growled, standing up. Nuxel tossed the evidence to the side, but a second too late. The queen saw, "AHA, OFF WITH HER-…" The queen stopped, frightened. Nuxel had eaten the mushroom pieces she'd saved from earlier.

The cards were trying to attack Nuxel. But now, their size was the equivalent to the size of normal playing cards. Compared to Nuxel's height anyway. "Oh I'm not afraid of you, you're just a deck of playing cards." Nuxel scoffed. Marluxia glared at Nuxel, "Any and all in the court more than a mile high, must leave immediately!" Nuxel crossed her arms, "I am not a mile high and I am not leaving." She huffed. The queen was the scared one now, "Uh uh, sorry, rule 42 you know!" She laughed nervously. "As for you!" Nuxel scoffed. Saxuminj cowered, fearing for her life. "You're not a queen! You're a mean, selfish, bad tempered tyrant!" Nuxel noticed she had shrunken back to normal size… Saxuminj's attitude was back to angry and ruthless, "And, what were you saying?" She asked. The Cheshire Cat was sitting on the queen's head. "Well she simply said that you're a mean selfish bad tempered tyrant AHAHAHAHA!" Zexion vanished. "OFFFFF WITH HER HEAD!" Saxuminj screamed, causing all of the guards to lunge at Nuxel.

She ran past them, scared out of her mind. They chased her through the garden maze, but she ended up running in a circle. With the animals from the caucus race and the tweedles. Still being chased, by the way. "Forward backward inward outward here we go again! No one ever loses and no one can ever win! Backward forward outward inward bottom to the top!" Nuxel managed to jump out of the circle and run down the beach. But the bech, turned into a table. Full of teapots and plates. The March Hare and Mad Hatter grabbed Nuxel by the arms, "You can't leave a tea party without having a cup of the!" They protested. "Can't you see? I have to _go,_ like now!" Nuxel growled, her accent gone. "No no no! We insist!" They dragged her until there was a huge cup of tea and Nuxel fell in.

She swam back up to the surface sure she would be just a bit safer. "OFF WITH HER HEAD!" Nuxel heard Saxuminj scream, so she swam faster. There was a mushroom top with the butterfly on it, smoking calmly as if she were still in the forest. Nuxel grabbed onto the mushroom top, "Draxna, what will I do?" Nuxel asked, slipping on the mushroom. "Who, are, you?" Smoke engulfed Nuxel once again until she was running through some strange tunnel. "There she is! GET HER! _**OFF WITH HER HEAD!**_" The queen screamed, pointing. Nuxel was doomed. Doomed, doomed, doomed.


	14. Just A Dream Or Was It?

Nuxel grabbed onto the doorknob, "Open up!" She growled, pulling on the knob furiously. "Ow ow! I'm still locked, sweetheart." Nuxel ignored what should be profanity, "But the queen! I have to get out!" Nuxel kept looking behind her in terror. "You are out." The doorknob said simply. "What?" Nuxel looked through the keyhole and stomped on the ground. There she was! Sleeping on top of a book! She turned around, "Wake up Nuxel… Come on, wake up!" She hissed to herself. They say if you die in your dreams, you die in real life. She didn't want to wake up fading, or already faded. She didn't want to go back to wherever she had gone the last time she pushed up daisies. The horde of Wonderland residents was right in front of her when Nuxel shot up.

"DON'T FOLLOW THE RABBIT!" Nuxel screamed. She blinked, looking around. Zexion was looking at her like she was crazy, "What rabbit?" He looked around also, though Nuxel was sure that Zexion already knew there was no rabbit. "You know that world Wonderland?" Nuxel muttered, still frightened by the horrible experience she had, even if it wasn't real. "Yes, why? Did you get assigned a mission there or something?" Zexion sat down next to Nuxel. "NO, and I'm NEVER going there again! You were a cat! And you were humming, and smiling this really weird creepy smile, and then you were talking about mome raths and you made a flamingo pull Saxuminj's dress and make her fall down… And you could stand on your head!" Nuxel blabbered. "...Like a house cat?" Zexion asked, like everything else seemed believable. "Did… did you not hear me? Standing on head. Flamingos. MOME RATHS!" Nuxel screamed. "Calm down, Nuxel I was kidding… You were obviously dreaming, since there is drool all over that book you were using as a pillow." Zexion pointed to said book, which was on Nuxel's bedside table. "Yeah… I know… But I had this accent, and-" "Could you, start from the beginning?" Zexion interrupted. "Oh… right... That would help!" Nuxel nodded, glad that she didn't have that dumb accent anymore.

After she explained, she stood up and was going to leave. "It's kind of late… Where are you going?" Zexion asked, a little confused. He didn't very much believe that everyone else seemed nearly normal, and yet he had to be the insane cat who sang about mome raths. "I have to go check on everyone! Did you not hear me? I was in a dream, within a dream! This could be a dream within a dream within a dream within a different dream!" Nuxel explained, paranoia showing in her voice. "Alright…" Zexion shrugged. Nuxel would be less paranoid in the morning, when all hydrangea remnants were out of her system. First Nuxel stopped at Kinnixk's room. "Hey Kinnixk!" Nuxel whispered. "What? What?" Kinnixk jumped up, rubbing her sleepy eyes. "Cat!" Nuxel shouted randomly. Kinnixk just raised an eyebrow, "Goodnight." Kinnixk went back to sleep. She would probably be yelled at if she went to everyone's room and woke them up to see if they related to her previous dream. But, Nuxel was still a little bit confused if this was a dream. She decided she didn't want to take any chances, and headed back to her own room.

Zexion was reading a book, sitting on Nuxel's bed and leaning against the headboard of it. "You've only been gone for a few minutes… Did you really check everyone?" Zexion asked, not looking up. "Well… If this isn't a dream in a dream, in a dream, then… I'll get in trouble. 'Off with my head' haha…" Nuxel nervously laughed. Zexion closed his book and got up, walking to the door, "Goodnight Nuxel." He said, pecking Nuxel on the cheek and leaving. Nuxel blushed, but tried to forget about it. She wanted to sleep. For real this time. But, when she sat down on her bed and pulled up the covers, she saw a small little cookie. With the words 'Eat me' in white letters on them. "…Heck no." She muttered, tossing the cookie out the window.


End file.
